Command & Conquer: Smurf Alert II
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: When the smurfs stumble across some "Red Smurfs", a war is declared and a fight for survival ensues. Can an OC save the smurfs from oblivion against the red ones?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

It was a peaceful day at the smurf village, nothing out of the oridnary. Papa Smurf was going about to check the smurfs awhile they work, then something caught his eye up at the sky. A plane shot by and three smurfs parachuted down from the sky and landed in the village center, as they took off their parachutes the look at them seem frightening.

The smurfs had bright red skin instead of sky blue, they were wearing brown pants, a brown jacket, and instead of a smurf hat they wore brown ushankas. On the ushankas, there were hammer and sickles on the front of it. The smurfs were armed with AK 47s, loaded with safety turned on. The sight of them draws attention as they surrounded Papa Smurf.

"And who are you?" asked Papa Smurf.

"We're Red Smurfs, we're here for something." said the one in the middle, "You have an Oil Reservoir underneath your smurf village, it is so deep that you can't detect it but we managed to find it. We're here to stake the claim over you blue people."

Suddenly, the two other red smurfs lunged forward and grabbed Papa Smurf and beat him to a pulp. Fellow smurfs began to gather and tried to intervene but the red smurfs kept them at bay with AK 47s and fired warning shots into the sky, this attracted unwanted attention. The two red smurfs had Papa Smurf pinned to his knees as the third point the AK 47 at him, "So, what's it going to be?" asked the red smurf, "Your land, or your life?"

Before Papa Smurf could respond, a blunt object came out of nowhere and whacked the red smurf in the head. Knocking him out cold. As the red smurf collapsed onto the ground, Chernov came in with his AK 47.

Chernov was a green smurf with both human and smurf DNA, he stood 4 apples tall and wears a camouflaged jacket, pants, and smurf hat. The red smurfs soon let go of Papa Smurf and stuck their hands up in the air as Chernov kicks the third red smurf's AK 47 into the smurf crowd, "Only I get to handle the old timer, not you!" he warned as he turns off the safety of his weapon, "Now do I want to do this the easy way, or the hard way?"

The red smurfs looked at each other and then spot and opening through the crowd, they made a run for it but Chernov shot the two red smurfs in the legs crippling them causing the smurfs to gasp. As they screamed, he disarmed them from their AK 47s and tossed them into the smurf crowd. "Tie the three up, I'll deal with them later." ordered Chernov as he lends a hand to Papa Smurf, "You're okay old timer?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said as he get's back up onto his feet.

The injured red smurfs were treated for their wounds and then tied up, the knocked out one was also tied as well and were placed together tied up to a pole. "So what happened old timer?" asked Chernov.

"They came and claimed they're going to stake a claim on the village because of this... oil." said Papa Smurf.

"Petroleum," said Chernov, "They must be from a highly advanced civilization, I'm going to talk to them to see what else they know."

"Be careful Chernov," said Papa Smurf.

"I already shot them and I won't hesitate to kill them," said Chernov before leaving.

He approached the three red smurfs and looked and circled them, once and then twice. "Okay, where are you from?" asked Chernov.

"We're Soviet Smurfs," said a red smurf, "But you can either call us Red Smurfs or just Reds, we're here looking for resources in le Pays maudit and happened to find this Smurf Village underneath the largest oil deposit in the land."

"For some reason, this feels like that movie called Avatar," said Chernov, "This is a communist society here so why not make up some sort of agreement?"

"That's what some of us thought, but our leader wants them destroyed." said the red smurf, "We're at war upon you but we weren't anticipating a... green smurf."

"I'm not a real smurf," said Chernov, "By blood, I'm a genetically engineered human smurf hybrid and I don't give a damn on oil."

"Wait, you said you're half human?" asked the red smurf worridly.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

The red smurfs looked at each other and began to squirm violently, realized they're frightened Chernov tried to use that fear to his advantage. "So why do you attack the smurf leader?" he asked, pointing his AK 47 closer to the red smurf's face.

"We think they were easy pickings since they have no form of defense," he said, "We thought we could just walk right in and blow it up... oops."

Chernov then pulls out sticks of TNT bound together with duck tape, "Are these the explosives you're talking about?" he asked.

"Oh sh#t, we're screwed comrades." said the red smurf.

"Oh sh#t is right," said Chernov as he tucks the TNT back into his coat and re-aims his rifle, "If more of your comrades come over here, the first thing they'll see would be you since the color red catches people's attention these days."

Chernov then smells the air, and picked up something. "I think your comrades are already here," he whispered, "Sniper."

He aims his AK 47 into the woods and fired a single round, he heard the sound of glass breaking and someone screaming, it wasn't long before Chernov ran into the woods to investigate. He saw a Sniper Rifle, a bolt action type with a scope. The scope was shot out by his bullet, but it didn't travel through all the way. Nearby, he saw a red smurf running off.

Chernov aims his AK once more and fired two more shots, once he hears screams he marched over there and saw a red smurf disguised as a smurfberry bush. He saw blood running down the red smurf's legs and torso and realized that he's injured, Chernov grabbed the smurf by his collar and dragged him back to the smurf village with the sniper rifle in hand.

The smurfs gathered around as he saw Chernov dragged in the bleeding red smurf, "This is a game of Command & Conquer people!" he announced, "And boy we're stuck in it, war has been declared upon us by the red smurfs right here. A sniper caught by the enemy is always shot and killed."

Chernov let's go of the red smurf and shot him in the head, killing him. The smurfs were silent, with the look of horror in their faces. Then Chernov turns and looks at the three red smurfs and said coldly, "If either one of you tries to escape, all three of you will be next regardless."

"Who are you Hybrid?" asked the smurf as he tries his best not to literally crap his pants.

"Chernov Reznov," answers Chernov.

"Reznov?" muttered the red smurf, "By god, are you from The Nuclear Family."

"Direct descendent," said Chernov, "No need calling daddy for this job, cause that will ruin all the fun and man I hadn't shot at things for awhile."

Chernov then grabbed the sniper's corpse and drags it out of sight, everyone watched as he climbs up on a tree and then onto a branch and tied a rope onto the branch then hanged the sniper's body from it. "Why do I have to be in these Smurf stories," thought Chernov, breaking the forth wall.

He then climbs down off of the tree then returns to the village center, "Every time you see hangman," he announces, "Remember that we're at war, Command & Conquer I'll tell you!"

"Oh that term is used a lot by the red smurfs," said a red smurf.

"Until your buddies arrive to see for themselves, all of you will be hostages and will remain tied to that post," said Chernov, "If you break your bonds or trick a smurf in doing it for you, then I'll shoot you if you escape or not."

Before Chernov leaves, one of the red smurfs finally asked, "Why do you have guns and the smurfs don't?"

Chernov turns around and simply said, "Papa Smurf, the old timer you beat up, doesn't want them acting human. But in some cases, if I say they act human they will. Creatures bearing human form, such as smurfs, are benevolent, caring, mean spirited, and destructive. Enough said."

The crowd departs as Chernov walks away, leaving the smurfs to stare at their dead comrade for the rest of their day uncertain about their future from that point on.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

After three days, the reds were still tied onto the pole and were stressed out. The smurfs were generous enough to provide food and water, going to the bathroom though was a bit difficult.

The sniper's body still hang from the tree, by now the body is beginning to decompose. But luckilly no one notices the smell yet since the body was hanging over Stinky Smurf's house, Chernov sometimes take target practice on the corpse by shooting it awhile he's on the other side of the village. He usually does this at night to avoid accidental injuries, every shot he fires hits the corpse dead on.

Finally, one bullet hits the corpse in the belly and the intestines spilled out dumping fecal matter smell of rotten feces stings the air so bad that Chernov had to burn the organs twice before burying it nearby.

Finally, awhile in broad daylight, Chernov shoots the body a hundred feet or 30 meters away almost the entire width of the village. The head explodes and the body falls 20 feet or 6 meters to the ground and landed with a thud, splattering blood all over the place.

As Chernov comes by to clean up the mess, the reds watched as he digs up a grave and buries the body at the spot. "It was becoming a biohazard," he told the red smurfs nearby, "Sometimes I wonder why the smurfs put up with me do to my graphic activities."

"So how do you end up here?" asked a red smurf.

"I'm an ambassador to The Nuclear Family," said Chernov as he leans onto his shovel, "I'm supposed to observe the smurfs and study them, however my influence had begun to spoil them."

"Like how?"

"Brainy Smurf, the one with the glasses obviously, built a 'Smurfberry Smasher' designed to whack you in the 'smurfberries'. I didn't give him that idea nor did I seen it in action but its something to think about as me and Brainy are Close Friends. On some days..."

Chernov cut short and heard something nearby in the woods, someone was hiding in the bushes. He pulls out his AK 47, which he had strapped to his back the whole time, and turned on his laser scoop and turned off the safety. "Hello?" he asked as he points his rifle at the bushes.

His answer was a bullet shooting off his smurf hat, revealing his brown chopped up hair. Chernov took cover behind something as he saw Red Smurfs coming out of the bushes with assault rifles blazing. As Chernov ran around a Mushroom House, two red smurfs moved in to rescue their tied up comrades. "And I was beginning to enjoy this," said a red smurf as he was turned loose.

"Remember comrade," said the armed red smurf, "This is war, get your tail back to base pronto!"

"Da, comrade." muttered the red smurfs as they ran off.

Chernov ran to find cover as fellow smurfs ran inside their mushroom homes and barricaded themselves inside, he calmly aimed his rifle and fired away at any red smurf he sees. The reds were blazing their rifles, Chernov realized that they were poorly trained and were shaking badly. "First time?" he called out to them.

"Yeah," called out one of the red smurfs.

"Well stand still so I don't have to waist ammo," joked Chernov as he takes careful aim at the red smurfs.

Using three round burst, Chernov picks off the red smurfs like deer. They collapsed to the ground every time he shot them, even though they tried to unload a clip at Chernov the bullets came close but not a single one hits him. "Man they suck," thought Chernov as he pulls out a Modell 43 Stielhandgranate. He removed the cap on the bottom and a ball attached to two strings fall out, he shoved the ball back in and cooked it for 2 seconds before throwing it.

The wooden handle of the WWII German grenade made throwing easy as it landed in the middle of the red smurfs' squad and exploded, killing them all instantly.

More red smurfs came through other parts of the village, they pulled out homemade Molotov Cocktails and tossed them into windows and onto the roofs of the Mushroom Buildings. Smurfs inside battle the flames as the reds move into the village, Jokey Smurf placed his "Surprise" presents all over town before taking cover.

Several red smurfs managed to find the presents one by one and foolishly opened them, they then exploded and knocked them to the ground. It did not killed them but the blast blinded them and made their ears ring, some had trouble breathing as they all lie on the ground all fazed and covered in soot.

As Chernov fires away at the red smurfs, he then realized one thing. The dam, the dam that supplies water to the village is vulnerable. Red smurfs were over there right now rigging the place up with explosives, since Chernov can't be two places at once he ran off to Brainy's house awhile mowing down red smurfs along the way.

"Brainy!" he cried, knocking on the door viciously, "It's me, Chernov!"

Brainy opened the door and Chernov realized that he's armed with an AR 15 rifle, one of his guns. "Can you keep an eye on things here awhile I check the dam?" asked Chernov.

"Sure thing Chernov," said Brainy as he loads the AR 15, "I'll smurf the reds as much as you did."

"Yeah right," said Chernov sarcastically, "Okay, good luck."

Chernov fought his way to the dam as Brainy stepped outside to take his place on defending the village, at the village center he managed to create a quickly create a makeshift barricade and waits for the red smurfs. When he saw some, he takes aim with the assault rifle and fired at them one by one. "At least I'm not being a pussy what Chernov said," he thought, just when he turned around he saw about 20 to 30 red smurfs coming after him. Brainy was speechless as they charged after him yelling out battle cries.

Meanwhile, Chernov had Handy and Jokey Smurf come along to the dam. At a distance, they saw the red smurfs piling up explosives right up against the dam. The explosives were powerful TNT explosives, this is enough to blow apart the canon walls making the wave of flood more dangerous. Chernov took out two red smurfs on the explosives, as Handy and Jokey prepare to diffuse the bombs Chernov covers them as red smurfs came charging at them in the open.

"Man, there explosives are heavily wired," said Jokey as he was cutting the red wires, "I've never seen anything like it."

"Me neither," said Handy as he destroys the blasting caps, "Careful Jokey, one wrong wire and we'll be blown to pieces."

A huge group of red smurfs came charging at the smurfs with rifles blazing, the three took cover behind the explosives as a rain of lead peppers everything that's exposed. Chernov grabbed a stick of TNT examines it. He then grabbed a blasting cap and wired it to a digital clock and set the alarm to go off in 3 seconds, he turns it on and tossed it over his shoulder right into the crowd of red smurfs only 200 feet away.

He heard them panic and then the loud boom, pieces of red smurf body parts flew everywhere and coating everything with crimson red blood. The smurfs poke their heads above the pile of TNT and saw a crater and the pieces of mutilated red smurfs everywhere, everything that was exposed were covered in a spray of red blood.

"Oh that is nasty," said Handy.

"Welcome to my world," responded Chernov.

Handy, Jokey, and Chernov finishes defusing all the TNT and destroyed pretty much everything. With the dam now safe, they rushed back to the village to find out what happened awhile they're gone. When they arrived, it was a massacre. The bodies of dead red smurfs were everywhere, some mushroom houses were on fire, it looked like war. Total War.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

Fellow smurfs began to come out of their homes to survey the damage, they were horrified at what they saw. The hundred of slaughtered red smurfs was stunning, but chop them up and spread their body parts everywhere makes it even more graphic. Chernov heads to Papa Smurf's house which wasn't damaged externally, there was a bunker made out of 2x4 and duck tape right in front of it and Brainy poke his head out of it.

"I see you did a good job on decorating the place Brainy," joked Chernov.

"Oh smurf, they came all over," said Brainy as he steps out of the bunker, "You've should have seen it when I switched to the explosives, Jokey's present bombs sure did the trick."

Papa Smurf suddenly came out of his house and yawned, and when he saw the chaos and half destroyed mushroom houses he is so horrified that he collapsed and quickly got back up again. "What happened!" he asked.

"What were you doing Old Timer?" asked Chernov in disbelief.

"I was napping, and were we attacked?" he asked.

"Yes, we were attacked and yes we won the battle," said Chernov, "The Reds almost blown up the dam for crying out loud."

"Well why haven't you wake me?" asked Papa Smurf, getting angry.

"Everyone was busy getting shot at, that's why," argued Handy, "They've set some houses on fire and Brainy here took care of things awhile me, Chernov, and Jokey were at the dam trying to defend it."

"I say we take the fight to them," said Chernov stirnly, "Not storming the place as we know what happened when they tried to attack us, we'll sneak in some explosives right into their base and blow it up. We have access to TNT, I'm sure that would help a lot."

All the smurf cheered at the thought, Papa Smurf had other words. "I'm sure we could find a peace agreement with the Red Smurfs," he said, "We'll give them some oil if there is any and we'll get something back in return, cause that plan is acting like human beings and is too destructive."

All the smurfs booed in response, a response Papa Smurf didn't expect. Then a shot rang out.

A bullet almost hits Papa Smurf and he was caught off guard, he jumped down for cover as Chernov yells out, "Sniper!"

Chernov pulls out his gun again and spots the sniper from a distance within the woods, he quickly aimed and fire burst rounds. The sniper fired back in response and struck Chernov in the side, but the sniper screamed as bullets ripped through him like butter and the red smurf simply dies right there.

When Papa Smurf got up, Chernov was clutching his side. He then checks it and saw a entrance and exit wound of a bullet round at his side, Chernov does not scream but the adrenaline had suppressed the nerves to signal pain. He just stood there as fellow smurfs come to his aid, Chernov takes off his jacket revealing his skinny torso and used it to soak up the blood.

"Don't worry, this is only just a flesh wound." Chernov says calmly, "If this was serious, I would be coughing up blood. The bullet somehow missed my lungs and ribs, my greatest concern right now is to make sure it doesn't get infected."

Papa Smurf soon see's a flaw in his leadership, Chernov had taken the blow and treats it just a minor cut when in reality it's a serious injury. If he would have taken that blow, he would have screamed his mind off and probably would have died.

"Has anyone seen Smurfette?" asked Chernov as he takes out some thread and needle and began to stitch the wound shut, "As well as Sassette and Baby Smurf? What about the smurflings, are they ok?"

No one has thought about the smurflings at all, Hefty rushed over to Smurfette's house and looked inside. It was ransacked, there was a little bit of blood though. It became clear that they were kidnapped, as Smurfette was a high target just like Papa Smurf and Chernov.

By the time Hefty got back, Chernov finished stitching the wound and tossed his blood soaked camouflaged jacket aside and puts on a camouflaged smurf hat he got out of his pocket. "Guess I have to be your General as Papa Smurf is Commander N' Chief," he says, "We'll strike back with vengeance, no blitzkrieg or anything. We'll sneak right in and blow them up, literally."

"How?" asked a smurf from the crowd.

"Were you paying attention, TNT!" snapped Chernov, "That way we don't have to put ourselves in harms way, how smart is that?"

"What if there's any survivors?" asked Hefty, "Smurfette and the smurflings are kidnapped!"

Everyone gasped at the news.

"Well then, that makes things more challenging." said Chernov calmly, "We would sneak in, free them, then blow the reds up. Simple as that."

"That doesn't sound very smurfy," noted Brainy.

"Nothing is smurfy about war Brainy," said Chernov, "Nothing won't be smurfy anymore, if we act like the humans just for once and attack them. Mankind won't use us for spells no more, and on occasion we'll show muscle by teamwork. Remember smurfs, unity will help us live another day."

"Did you just make that up?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Yes I made all that up as there's no time to plan in times like these," said Chernov as he steps down, "Follow me!"

Chernov guides all the smurfs back to his house and he got out a shovel and dug a hole, he then steps in it and suddenly a huge amounts of dirt shot up into the air and landed on the side revealing hidden crates as hydraulics pushed the crates out of the massive hole and up to ground level. There were about 16 crates, they were quite large and they were covered by camouflaged tarps.

He then pulls off the tarps and reveals a cache of smurf size human manufactured weapons, military grade weapons. AR 15s, AK 47s, 50 caliber sniper rifles, and bayonets along with an almost infinite amounts of ammunition. "I've been saving these for quite some time smurfs," said Chernov, "Practice with these awhile me and a group of smurfs are gone, when the explosion occurs you come over and back us up. Simple enough?"

"Oh, and use common sense when operating these," warned Chernov, "There is a reason why I just don't give weapons away to you smurfs."

"Brainy, Papa Smurf!" called Chernov, "You're coming with me in this suicide mission."

"Why?" the two asked in unison.

"I don't want both of you leading them at this point," said Chernov as he pulls out his AK 47, "This is going to be a guerrilla warfare tactic, so you two will get a chance to lead the smurfs once the woman and children are within safety."

Chernov then handed the two smurfs a rifle, a knife, some ammo, and then point out where they're going. By the time they left, the smurfs were going through the weapons and began to train themselves to use them. Seeing what bullet's can do, they have to be smart about it and play it safe and prepare a makeshift shooting range and practice there. By the time the sun goes down, the plans were set in motion. This is going to be a rough one.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

It was difficult walking through the dark as Chernov, Brainy, and Papa Smurf hikes up to the enemy base. They stop once in awhile to get their bearings. The red smurfs did a good job leaving behind their footprints on the ground. They were a fine deep imprint of boots, in those footprints is the dead give away: A big red star in the middle of the footprint. Chernov have seen the boots of the dead red smurfs and they had 5 pointed stars underneath them. This makes things a lot easier to track them down.

Then he saw other footprints, for small flat pairs that appears to be made by children and a set of footprints that looked like high heels. "We're on the right trail guys," said Chernov, "They don't call me Smurftracker for nothing."

"Nobody calls you Smurftracker Chernov," noted Brainy.

"Good point," responded Chernov, "After this night though, that could all change." Upt to a certain point the tracks were suddenly covered in blood splatters, not a good sign when searching for missing smurfs. "Look," Brainy turned on a flashlight and points it to the side of the trail, "Smurfette's slippers."

"High heels," corrected Chernov as he takes a closer look, "They look like they were tossed aside, and look there's now evidence of a struggle and someone was being dragged. The small footprints are now gone so the smurflings are now being carried."

The smurfs continue to follow the tracks awhile seeing blood along the way. It's becoming clear that someone was injured, presumptively Smurfette as Chernov claims he can smell Estrogen. After walking for a couple of kilometers, they managed to reach their destination.

The Red Smurfs base was astounding as it is in the middle of a large clearing with some distance from the woods, the base was walled in and buildings that poke above them were made out of metal and looked like they were designed by humans. Several buildings have large smokestacks belching out thick black smoke, the walls of the base were littered with organized trash piles that reach the top of the defending walls.

There weren't that many Red Smurfs guarding the base, most of them were asleep in the barracks and those who weren't sleeping are on guard duty. After doing a qucik recon, the smurfs found a weakspot in their security barrier and managed to breech it, by walking through an unguarded door.

Thankfully, the base isn't well lit as expected and the smurfs used the cover of darkness to sneak by the reds. They sometimes get close enough that they could smell the alcohol coming off of them, they even saw their eyes as they looked like they were zombies.

All the buildings were spaced evenly from each other and were conveniently labled. There's a Workshop, Hospital, Mess Hall, and a Construction Yard which the smurfs would need to use later. The smurfs found a building that happened to be named "POW Barracks".

"What does POW mean?" asked Papa Smurf.

"Prisoner Of War," whispered Chernov, "Smurfette and the smurflings must be inside."

The smurfs rushed over to the side of the building and jumped into the collection of garbage, narrowly avoiding the guard patrol. A couple of red smurfs walked by, having a conversation with each other. As the smurfs listened in, Chernov found a crowbar nearby and grabbed it then keeped it by his side for now.

"I kinda feel bad for that blonde the conscripts bright in," said one of the red smurfs.

It could have been worse," said the other red smurf, "You've should have seen what it took to knock her out, first they shot her in the arm then..."

As the red smurfs were out of earshot and out of sight, Chernov got on top of a dumpster and used the crowbar to pry open the lid of a ventilation shaft. With one good shove, the vertical lid came off and he was careful not to make a lot of noise. "I can't believe they have tools lying all over the place," whispered Chernov, "Why would they leave a perfectly good crowbar right here? You know what, I don't wanna know."

Chernov climbed into the ventilation shaft first, followed by Papa Smurf and Brainy. Inside they check each room by peeking through the vents, the ventilation shaft proved to be a tight squeeze as they had to crawl to move through it. Fighting claustrophobia, Chernov stopped and looked down at the next vent.

"I think this is it," said Chernov as he uses the crowbar and carefully lifts the vent set's it aside. He stuck his head through and looked around upside down, not much to see only a guard sleeping on a office desk with beer bottles lying around him. The place is well lit with fluorescent lights, so there's no need for the flashlights in doors.

He then quietly climbs down into the room and helped Brainy and Papa Smurf down. "Here that?" whispered Chernov. The smurfs listened and managed to hear someone crying admits the snores of the sleeping red smurf coming through the nearby door.

They opened the door and walked down a hallway to follow the crying, it led them to a door at the end of the hall and Brainy took delivery of opening it.

Inside hey saw a small room and Smurfette was blind foled and her hands were tied to the wall by blue rope, her hair was messy and she was beaten and bruised. Her dress is dirty and bloodsoaked, and her arm had a bullet wound and there was blood splattered around her. The smurflings were the same story but they were free from blood and open wounds and were blindfolded and tied to the wall by their hands with blue rope. There is no sign of Sassette and Baby Smurf however.

Chernov walked up to Smurfette and removed her tear soaked blindfold. "Smurfette?" he asked.

When Smurfette saw Chernov's face, she could hardly believe her eyes.

"Guys?" she asked blinking twice, "Is that really you?"

"Yeah, it's us," said Papa Smurf as he remove's the smurflings bonds and blindfolds.

"Whoa," cried Snappy, "We're glad to see you guys."

"Chernov?" asked Smurfette, "Where's your jacket?"

"It's soaked with my blood because I used it to stop the bleeding from this gunshot wound on my side before stitching it up in front of everyone," he says, and shown the wound which was covered in large plasters.

"Oh no!" cried Smurfette as Chernov frees her from her bonds.

"What happened Smurfette?" asked Chernov, "You look like my unfortunate event reminded you of something?"

"They took Baby Smurf!" she sobbed, "And shot him!"

"You appear to be shot too," said Chernov ash he got out some gauze and bandaged her arm, "The bullet went clean right through."

"That happened because I tried to get to him!" she cried, "They took him from my arms and pinned him against a tree awhile acouple of them hold me back and shot him in point blank range, then they smurfed him in the ditch like garbage!"

"Where's Sassette?" asked Brainy, "I don't see her anywhere."

Smurfette fell silent for a moment, then hugged Chernov and cried on his shoulder. "They've shot her too," she mumbled as Chernov pats her on the back.

"Why?" asked Chernov.

"They wouldn't stop screaming," said Smurfette, "Then something hit me in the back of my head and I can't remember anything after that."

"The reds then blindfolded us," said Snappy, continuing the story, "And after a long walk, we ended up here."

"We found your high heels Smurfette," said Brainy as he handed them over, "We found them on where we start seeing a lot of blood but we haven't found Sassette or Baby Smurf anywhere, Chernov claimed that it was you who was injured because he claimed the blood smelled like Estrogen."

"That was a joke guys," said Chernov, "A human joke, something you might not understand."

"Well come on," ordered Papa Smurf, "Let's get out of here!"

"We're not going anywhere until we blow the sh#t out of this place," said Chernov, "At the Construction Yard, I saw several barrels of highly explosive material called Thermite. The stuff was foolishly stored next to Gasoline and Nitroglycerine, the barrels are sitting ducks. We'll use them to blow the Reds up sky high."

The smurfs soon let's the room and rushed for the exit, they ran back into the room and Chernov stopped them for a moment. He took out a sharpie marker and draws a mustache on the sleeping red smurf's face followed by glasses and a beard, "Sorry, I can't resist," excuse Chernov as he puts the cap back on the marker and pockets it, "He he."

They managed to sneak out the back door and sneaked their way across the base towards the construction yard, sure enough there were piles of explosive materials sitting everywhere. Chernov takes out the TNT and hides it within the barrels then turns it on, "Okay, we've got 5 minutes," said Chernov, "Let go!"

The smurfs soon quickly rush over to the wall and found the unguarded door, but just before they reached it. A red smurf happened to walk through and found himself getting knocked to the ground and ran over by the smurfs, Chernov turned around and pulls out his knife and stabbed the red smurf awhile he's on the ground. The red smurf yelped before dying, and then he was spotted. Chernov then ran out the door and shuts it and said, "Run like hell smurfs!"

Everyone ran towards the woods, with the sun just beginning to rise it made things easier to see but they're now exposed. The group ran and ran until finally they reached safety, then the explosion happened.

The bomb detonates and ignited the mixture of explosive chemicals and created a giant mushroom cloud that shot up into the sky, it can me seen for kilometers but it pretty much destroyed what's ever inside the base.

"Now that's what I call some good fireworks," joked Chernov as he watches the explosion, "He he..."

Chernov suddenly stopped and a second later a gunshot was heard, he just stood there silent as the smurfs soon wondered what's wrong. "Chernov?" asked Smurfette, "What's wrong."

"Whatever you do, don't gasped or scream." said Chernov as he turns around, his hand clutches his stomach and blood as pouring out a wound. The smurfs soon realized that Chernov was shot by an enemy sniper, the bullet had punched into his stomach... and hit his Aorta, the largest artery in the body.

The smurfs just stood there staring at the wound as Chernov grabbed onto a tree for support, it was clear that the wound is fatal.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters**

**Claimer: I only own characters that are "NOT" in the Smurfs comic, tv series, and movie.**

"Are you going to give me a hand here?" asked Chernov as he tries to stop the bleeding, "Please?"

"Well, he did say please," said Brainy.

The smurfs got him down to the ground and Chernov pulls out some pliers, after wiping it with an alcohol swab he puts it inside the wound and fights off the pain as he pulls out the bullet. "22 smurf caliber," he says as he holds up the bullet, "Weak sucker got me."

He tossed aside the bullet and puts the pliers back into his pocket, the smurfs suddenly heard a growing roar. Papa Smurf poke his head above the trench and saw his little smurfs come charging in the masses, "Don't reveal our position!" warned Chernov, "I don't want to ruin it for them Old Timer, in fact I may be down but not out."

Suddenly, he opened his backpack and pulled out a rifle that was in pieces. When he assembled it, it was large and black. It had a scope, a large barrel, a large stock, and a tripod. "The Barret M107, arguably the most powerful sniper rifle in the world." he says.

Chernov then stood up, despite the pain in his stomach. "If I'm going down, I'm going to make a dramatic final stand." he said as he hands each smurf binoculars, "You smurfs keep a lookout for snipers as I take potshots at the Reds, if you see any enemy sniper you yell out Red Sniper at the top of your lungs. Got it?"

"Yes sir," said Snappy.

Chernov slung the rifle onto his back and climbs a random tree with all his might, he went as high as he could go and settles in to a branch and prepared his rifle. He took aim at several red smurfs, set the scope to the desired distance, then opened fire. Every round he unleashed made a powerful boom across the battlefield as the smurfs engaged the reds with vengeance.

Every 10 rounds or so, the reds fired back at the smurfs with their AK 47s as their ears still ring from the explosion. Smurfs soon stormed whatever building that survived the blast and killed whatever's moving inside it, some smurfs knocked red smurfs off the buildings and they hit the ground dead. Over at the distance, Papa Smurf can see Grandpa Smurf holding a large bazooka over his shoulder. He got on top of the wall and fired the bazooka.

The blast knocked Grandpa Smurf backwards like a toy and he landed on the ground hard, whatever he shot the bazooka at hit it's target as a loud explosion occurred. Grandpa Smurf simply got back up onto his feet and brushed himself off, Papa Smurf then signaled Grandpa Smurf and the old geyser came running over as fast as he can. "You should have seen it son," he said, "I've blown up their bathroom, where's Chernov?"

"Up in the tree, shooting Reds," said Papa Smurf.

"That explains the loud blasting sounds I keep hearing," said Grandpa Smurf as he picks his ear with his finger, "They're smurfing my ears like a mothersmurfer."

The smurfs had squeezed whatever red smurfs that remained out into the open and Chernov took delivery on taking them out before they get away, he fires away at his rifle and the bullets ripped through the red smurfs like butter. Chernov aims the rifle on one last red smurf and fired, the red's head explodes and the target drops to the ground.

Chernov looked down and noticed his blood was soaking the tree he's in and dripping to the ground in one massive puddle, he formed a sickly face and nearly dropped his rifle. He then looked back at the base and saw the smurfs cheering in pride and were singing the smurf song, all holding up their weapons and leaned side by side in unison. Announcing that they've won the battle, Chernov then drops the Barret and it hit the ground and gone off. The bullet struck the branch he's laying on and caused it to partially detach from the tree.

The gunfire got everybody's attention and several smurfs rushed by and just in time to see Chernov slammed face first onto the ground after falling 6 meters, from that height he would have died as he landed in a thud onto his own pool of blood splattering it everywhere. All the smurfs soon rushed by to see what happened, Papa Smurf, Brainy, Smurfette, and the Smurflings simply stood by and watched in horror as Chernov bleeds to death.

Chernov then moves, and amazingly lifts himself up. He then sat up and leaned himself against the tree, he was covered in his own blood. His pants, torso, and parts of his face and arms were sprayed with it. Papa Smurf rushed to his side, and Chernov spoke. "My mom died bringing me to the world," he said, "Thank god she doesn't have to see this."

"How come you weren't smurfed yet?" asked Brainy.

"It's been 30 minutes, I've should have died 10 minutes after I got shot." said Chernov, "The sniper hit my aorta, look at the blood. It's bright red."

"Let's get him back to the Smurf Village," ordered Papa Smurf, "We'll see what we can smurf there!"

Fellow smurfs helped Chernov up, it was amazing that he could still walk. However, they ended up carrying him and the smurfs made the 4 kilometer hike back home. After walking for 2 hours, Chernov was amazingly still conscious and they carried him back to the village.

By the time they brought him into Dabbler's mushroom home, everyone noticed that Chernov stopped bleeding. When Dabbler Smurf took a look, he was surprised that his aorta had healed. However, they also noticed that his liver is bleeding pretty badly as the bullet had struck it.

"Burn the wound," mumbled Chernov, "It'll stop the bleeding."

Dabbler agreed and he took a burning piece of charcoal and managed to burn the wound shut, everyone is amazed that Chernov withstood the burning. However, it didn't take long for him to break down emotionally. Everyone saw Chernov shed a tear, indicating that he's crying but not breaking out crying what Smurfette did. Which was rare, so rare that it was thought to be impossible since Chernov rarely shows emotion. Only neutral and anger, that's about it.

"Why are you crying?" asked Smurfette.

"Baby Smurf and Sassette," said Chernov as he sniffles, "If the reds had shot them where they shot me, they would have been dead before the sun rises. I've should have brought you to safety when the village was attacked, but I've forgotten about you and now I'm paying the price for it."

"Smurfs make mistakes," said Papa Smurf.

"Humans make mistakes more," sobbed Chernov, "I'm a Hybrid, I have tainted human DNA and oridnary Smurf DNA. I have several human features such as a head full of hair and a lean tall frame, I've spoiled you smurfs so badly that my dad must have been disappointed in me."

"I'm not son," said a voice coming from outside, "I'm proud of you."

"Dad?" he asked as he tries to stand, "Hey the wound is gone."

He stepped outside and saw his human father, Dimitri, right before him, all the smurfs awed as he puts down something. An unconcious Sassette and Baby Smurf. "I've heard what happened," he said, "I guess my work has payed off, Sassette and Baby Smurf are fine but that's a totally different story."

"Dad?" asked Chernov, "What just happened?"

"You tell me, you saved the smurfs by arming them." said Dimitri, "You may have my personality to everyday life but you have your mother's heart, she would have been devastated if she was still alive."

"So it's all over?" asked Papa Smurf.

"That explosion took care of everything," said Dimitri, "But of course, I'm jumping the shark here so I best be leaving before someone get's angry so here's a present. I promise this won't blow up like Jokey Smurf's gifts."

He sat down a small present then walked out of the village, "Oh Chernov," he said, "I love you."

"I love you too dad," said Chernov as he blows his nose.

Right after Dimitri left in his helicopter, Chernov ran up to the present and opened it. He then pulls out a gold urn, it sounds like ashes inside so it's somebody's remains. "It's my mom," said Chernov as he hugs the urn tightly. "I can tell by smelling it, smells like a smurfette."

Smurfette soon rushed over to Sassette and Baby Smurf and picked up Baby Smurf, the infant opened his eyes and smiled back at Smurfette. "Oh Baby," she cried as she hugged Baby Smurf tightly.

"Smurfette?" asked Sassette as she wakes up, "What happened?"

"Whatever happened is now history Sassette," cried Smurfette as she hugged Sassette tightly, "It's a miracle."

"It's not a miracle," said Chernov.

Smurfette and Sassette looked at Chernov and saw that he has a big smile on his face, "It's proof that in this cruel heartless world that at least there's people that cares about us." he said. "No matter how hard the world will try, we smurfs would never go down without a fight."

All the smurfs applaud, and cheered victory.

**THE END**


End file.
